The Forgotten Project
by roxaslover143
Summary: this takes place after Dirge of Cerberus, cloud finds a forgotten, hidden jornal undearneth the destryoed Shinra building, but as cloud reads an unlocks the past of this past SOILDER, he unkowingly unlocks his own past as well.
1. The Journal

The Forgotten Project

Prologue

The Journal

Vincent sighed as he kicked over a black, scorched metal case to the side. It landed on the burned ground sending up ashes into the air, they were quickly capture by the wind and blew like snowflakes before disappearing into the horizon. He looked at the burned, damaged skeleton of what used to be the first floor of the Shinra Electric Company building. He looked at up at the rolling clouds, imagining the old building towering above him before laughing to himself.

"Hey Cloud!" he called back. "Cloud can you believe this is all that's left?"

Cloud didn't respond as he kicked over a burnt stick which crumbled into black ashes as it rolled. Cloud blinked as he looked back up to Vincent.

"Yes Vincent, I can. Let's just be grateful that it's finally over so that the healing of the planet can start. Remember? That's why we're here to asses anything that can or cannot be recovered."

Cloud and Vincent began the arduous task of trying to clean up the ashes around not as damaged papers. Al they found was a lot of logs, scientific studies with different types of Mako, and a few reports to Rufus Shinra. Vincent grimaced as he looked at his clawed hand covered two inches deep in black soot.

"Hey Cloud got any water? I need to wash this off."

Cloud started to reach for his water bottle, and then he saw a small dark corner sticking out of the blackened dirt. He kneeled down; he instantly knew it was medal as he brushed his fingers against it. He used his hands to dig around it, soon more of the corner appeared, and then another he tightly wrapped his hands around the small metal box. He pulled it out sending ash, and black dirt clods flying into the wind. Vincent lifted his brow as he walked over to Cloud.

"Well, well. What ya find?"

"I don't know."

Cloud inspected the small box. It was about the size of a shoe box and didn't feel as heavy as he had suspected. He slowly pricked his fingers around its black edge, searching for any way to open it. He swore as he cut his thumb on a sharp piece glass that stuck out of its blackened frame. Vincent grabbed the box as Cloud swore some more.

"Here let me look at it." Vincent said.

"Vincent grabbed the edge of his cloak, wrapping some around his hand he brushed off at least five inches of black ash of the top. He gasped as he saw a glass frame hiding a piece of paper underneath

"Cloud look! Something's under here."

Vincent delicately used the edges of his clawed fingers to left off the glass. The moment the glass was slivered off the wind picked up the paper setting it free into the air. Cloud quickly grabbed it with his uninjured hand. He turned his back to the wind so the paper would stop rustling around, Vincent walked to his side.

"What is it?" he asked.

Cloud looked closer at the yellow parchment; there was black writing that looked as if the person wrote in a rush. There were also a few blood stains on the top of the paper where he found the title.

_Last Journal Entry_

_Day 3688 in SOILDER _

Cloud's eyes widened. He quickly looked down to the rest of the paper, seeing only a few more, badly written lines.

If anyone finds this box, take it to the closest SOLDIER and to know one else, for within this box is my journal as a SOLDIER. From within this box you will know the truth; the truth is that everything about Shinra is a lie. Nobody is save while Shinra is in control, for everything is a cover up, a lie to cover up the truth about what Shinra and his scientists are using innocent people for… this will probably be my last entry, for they know. They know I have found the truth, and I'm being hunted as I write this down…. For when you read this I will probably be dead, and covered up as a forgotten project. My name is Asuka Higeki, I was the first SOLDIER 1st class, everything you know about project JENOVA is wrong…. For I was there, from the beginning, the beginning of the disaster and fall…

Cloud blinked in surprise, he tried to brush off more soot to find more words, but the words just stopped dead on the page. Vincent looked into Cloud's eyes as the sun began to sink beneath the dark hills.


	2. Introduction

The Forgotten Project

Ch.1

Introduction

Cloud switched on a small light on his desk; he shoved some papers to the side to make room for the small, ash covered box. He slowly took off his gloves, and set them to the side. He started to pored and poke the sides of the box as he sat down to look closer, then he discovered a small, broken leather, latch on the side on top. He found six identical latches all around the edge sides. He carefully unstrapped one, then two, as he started to unfasten the third there was a loud _CRACK!_

Cloud flinched as he saw the top of the box split in two; he grabbed a small screw driver from his lower drawer, and then began to lift one of the halves off the top. As the first half fell onto the desk Cloud saw a very, very old, wrinkled cover of a small book. He continued with removing the other half, and then as it fell onto the desk her gingerly wrapped his hands around the book. He wrinkled his nose from the smell of old paper as he opened the old, dark blue cover. All the pages were stained yellow from time. He tenderly turned over a few pages, then back to the first. The ink was splattered on some words, but Cloud could still make out the writing as he began to read to himself.

_Introduction_

_Before SOLDIER_

I write this so you can know how my life was before Shinra. The more you know about me, the more proof you can have against Shinra if my lies has been buried by their lives as you read this.

I was born, raised, and partly trained in the village of Nibelheim. My family had all the advantages anyone could ever want, in other words you could say that we were rich. My father was a business man, his partner was a young man in the village Banora, they both made a fortune at selling this rare type of apple from the young man's family grounds. My mother met my father in Midgar, she always told me that the moment she looked into my dad's eyes, she just knew he was the one. They were married a year from their meeting. My mother died when I was six years old, she died giving birth to my younger sister Shimay.

When I was growing up, there was only one thing I dreamed of. Being free of the small town I had grown up in. so when I was thirteen I started to excel at all my grades so I could go to the best schools, and training facilities for speaking different languages, and self-defense, including how to defend myself with multi-weapons. I was always at the top of every class I took, my father said I had a gift, and never to waist it. But if I knew what my gift would do for my life, I would have chosen differently.

It was a rainy, spring morning the day Shinra came to my door. The white daffodils were always so pretty with rain drops on their soft pedals. I was dripping in sweat and rain when I heard the door knock from the back. I growled as I went to the door, I was about to say something like "what the hell are you doing here!" but I stopped as I recognized who was at the door.

"Hello, I'm Rufus Shinra, owner and founder of the Shinra Electric Company."

He held out his hand, he had the handshake that all well, trained business men do. But there was something about him I didn't trust. I looked into his dark, grey eyes and saw a deep mystery within them, they were like dark, crystal balls were the future was never clear. My heart and brain told me to slam the door in his face. I didn't. I quickly put on a fake smile.

"Sure come on in, my father should be here in a few minutes." I said.

"No, no that won't be necessary. You see it was **you **I wanted to see. Ms. Higeki, a few of my fellow associates have noticed, and may I mention marveled at your skills with self-defense. I understand that you can use weapons as well?"

"Yes, swords, javelins, chakra's, you name it."

"Well my associate's and I would personal be in your debt if you would take up a job offer we have for you. My company is starting a new program called SOLDIER; this program is for specially trained people in the military, and self-defense units to defend the people, and to protect the top scientists at Shinra Labs. We found your records at the MMU, or the Midgar Military University, and your scores were outstanding."

I thought I felt myself blush, I knew my cheeks grew warm, but Shinra didn't seem to notice because he kept on talking.

"With SOLDIER you would be our first 1st class, see the solders are separated by ranks of military skill and knowledge. The new trainees are 3rd, the potential trainees that have special gifts are 2nd, and the best of Soldier is 1st."

My mind began to race, my dreams were right here in front of me! Right there at the very edge of my finger tips just itching, and provoking me to reach out and snatch it! My smile probably started to worry Shinra sense he looked at me with an expression that basically said, "Are you alright?"

So yes I took his offer, within two months I was shipped off to Midgar. Now read through my journals, learn, and know the truth of the lies underneath Shinra. Oh, and if you happen to know Sephiroth… tell him the truth, before it's too late.


	3. Chapter 3

The Forgotten Project

Ch.2

_First impressions. You have to make them good, I have learned that someone can assume a lot of things about you at a first glance. But it also depends on who is judging you. Say if you were male, had a mustache, and you stunk. One person could judge that you were a lazy drunk that just spent his night in the alleyway, or someone else could judge that you were working hard as a trash man all night long. But the first thing everyone focuses on is what you look like in their eyes, never yours. _

_1__st__ Journal Entry_

_Day 4 in SOLDIER_

Ok, so where to begin. I arrived here for the first time in Midgar four days ago. After a quick debriefing I met the director of SOLDIER Mr. Lazar. I swear his hair was greasy enough you could slide a rock through it and it would come out wet. He also had a face that looked soft like he had been having too much of the "happy" drink because of the dark rings under his eyes, or at least that's what I assumed.

I stood there next to the sliding door as he sat down at the table writing notes. I knew my fingers had started to fidget, but what else was I suppose to do? I was just about to open my mouth before he turned towards me. His green eyes were full of knowledge, and some deep pain. He slowly stood up, he quickly slid on a white glove before handing his hand out to me.

"hello." He said. " You must be Asuka, welcome to Shinra. You probably know who I am already correct?"

I nodded as I shook his hand. I was surprised how thin his fingers were, but I dare didn't open my mouth as he continued.

"I can't tell you how glad everyone here at Shinra is to see you. I hope your first two days have been comfortable?"

"yes." I replied.

I pulled my hand away, I felt my heart start to race I saw him start to survey my top, middle portion of my chest. My cheeks started to burn.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't think-"

"You have never dated before have you?" he asked bluntly.

I felt my jaw drop, my temper started to boil as he walked back to his seat.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry, I can tell. It's probably good you're not in a relationship while you do this job. I also can tell you probably are trying to expose yourself to men by showing off your (cough) extra appendage."

"Director Lazar that is enough!"

"I also know now to tell Shinra to make the SOLDIER suits less exposed."

He placed his hand on his chin, his eyes wandered as the wheels turned in his mind. Then he turned back to his papers and started to write again.

"You may go now Asuka. I shall send for you when I need you again."

My new room seems cold, and secluded. I only had one, small window on the right wall. There was only enough room to fit a queen size be in. the walls were hard stone, there was a small sink next to a small, trooper bed hanging on the left wall.

Ok let's face it; I'm not really impressed with this whole thing so far. My director is a sleaze ball, my room feels like a prison cell, and I still haven't gone on any big missions. I mean I guess I was expecting well…. More.

The Shinra building is huge! With about fifty-five floors, twenty-three of those floors are dedicated to SOILDER alone. I like hanging out in the soft chair next to the training room. But I've e also noticed that a lot of the 3rd class avoid me. Like when I tried to ask a young man where the briefing room was, and he claimed he didn't know then left in a hurry. I feel like they're afraid of me or something, and I also hear these strange rumors that there's going to be a war with the Wutai soon. But I just can't figure out what could start a war with the Wutai, I've always understood them to be peaceful.

I also received a letter from my sister yesterday. She says that father is sick, but not terribly. She also says that school is going well, and she flirted with a boy. I laughed, that's defiantly my sister. But nothing else.

I'm surprised on how lonely this job is, my net break isn't for the next year, or when things settle down here in Midgar.

In the next few days I'm supposed to meet the top scientist Dr. Hojo. Yea I bet he's a snooty, snobby, stuck up, superior man. But it's my job to defend him if I have to, but nobody has told me to defend him from what? There's nothing going on that people should be afraid of right? I mean come on this is Midgar, the safest city on the planet.

Well there goes the damn lunch call again, it makes this annoying squawk like a chocobo was choking on a stone or something, any way I hope there not surfing sushi again.


End file.
